Liana
Liana is a female RainWing who first appeared in The Hidden Kingdom. Her scales are usually dark blue with dapples of gold . She is one of the two RainWings, the other being Jambu, that Glory encountered after Clay, Tsunami, Webs, and Sunny were tranquilized with RainWing sleeping darts. She seemed kind, but was also shown to be quite irritated when being asked questions about Glory's lost home, and notes that Glory is not as brightly colored as the rest of them. Liana was in the group that led Glory and Starflight to the RainWing village. She was also one of the dragons, alongside Glory, who participated in the mission to free the captured RainWings in The Dark Secret. She has a few appearances later in the book. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom After the dragonets were taken to the RainWing Kingdom, Liana informed Glory what the tranquilizer darts were and also explained what the concept of suntime was, visibly annoyed at how calmly Glory reacted to not knowing. Glory thought that Liana realized how she was stolen from the hatcheries, which led Starflight to figure out that the lack of sunshine in the caves the dragonets of destiny had grown up in had made Glory harsher and grumpier, and her scales duller than a typical RainWing's. Liana and the rest of the RainWing group led the dragonets back to the RainWing village, where suntime began and Liana left. Later, Glory also considered on having Liana on her team for the Royal RainWing Challenge, but picked Tamarin instead, possibly due to Liana's 'superior' actions and words; therefore indicating that Liana did not impress Glory as a team player. The Dark Secret In ''The Dark Secret, she and Grandeur used the NightWing's spears to free the captured RainWings. Liana was usually completing tasks with Grandeur. Quotes "Poor little dragonet. ... Why are her scales so dull?" - About Glory. "It's easier to meet new dragons this way, ... We've had a couple of grumpy brown ones stumble in here, and for some reason they start biting us before we can even say hello. This way we get to chat first, while they're still a bit groggy." "RainWings don't take prisoners, funny little black dragon, ... Whatever would we do with them?" "Oh! ... The screamer monkeys. ... They started doing that a few years ago." "Visitors!" "I know, isn't it pretty? We quite like our village, too." "Hope you're hungry." "You can hunt if you want, ... but really, it's a waste of energy. ... And it's almost our sun time, so if you must, then do it quietly." "Oh, sweetheart. ... Is that what's wrong with you?" “It's just your scales, ... They're so... mousy." ''- To Glory ''"You know, ... A little dull. Not like ours." "Sun time, ... It's the hours when the sun is highest, so we climb up as close to it as we can and sleep." "The sun recharges our scales while we sleep, ... It makes us prettier, better at camouflage, smarter, and happier. What could be more important than that?" "True, ... We'll wake up before your friends do." "Monster? ... There's no such thing as monsters." "Oh, ... ''That monster. ... Your face! ... That was so worth it. I'm just kidding, little black dragon. I don't know anything about any dead MudWings, but I do know we don't have any monsters here."'' "He should be fine, ... His dose wasn't any different than the rest of yours." "Queen Dazzling? ... You don't mean that." "I don't think so, ... I guess they could see her anyway." "I'm pretty sure it's Magnificent right now, ... Unless she handed it over to Grandeur a bit early." "Only the ones who want to, ... Most of us find it way too much work, you know?" "Pretty much any female in the tribe can be queen if she wants to." Trivia *A liana is a woody, climbing plant that hangs from trees, especially in tropical rainforests. *It is possible that Queen Glory made her a guard because she helped free the captured RainWings from the NightWing Island. *Since she patrolled the borders of the rainforest before and after Glory arrived, it is possible that before Glory arrived, the RainWings still had somewhat of a military, and weren't completely defenseless. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold LianaTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing PICT0008.JPG Cartoontherainwing.gif LianabyHeronLineart.png|by Heron liana.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.23.46 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Liana|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 stock-footage-a-liana-in-tropical-rainforest-ecuador.jpg|A liana plant 39768a7a5897e7ecb03ab54f3dbc67de.jpg|Liana Liana|Liana (orders pencil crayons by length) by Chamops 249320D5-9526-48D0-81C6-506C46B0F81C.jpeg|The graphic novel image of liana output-onlinepngtools (2).png|liana in the graphic novel Liana.png|Liana by QueenClam liana.jpg|Liana in the graphic novel References de:Liana fr:Liana ru:Лиана Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guards Category:Soldiers